Never Give Up
by owenluver
Summary: Five years after parting ways with the Doctor, Rose has come to terms with her new life. How will the Doctor's unexpected arrival change her acceptance of this new universe?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Never Give Up  
Rating: M in later chapters.

Pairing: Tenth Doctor/Rose...eventually.  
Author's Note: Plot bunnies love to attack me when I'm doing research for essays. This particular one, bit me hard.  
Disclaimer: Yes, they don't belong to me! They belong to the BBC and RTD and all those other Gods that work on Doctor Who.

Rose plonked herself at her desk, sighing as she stared at the large pile of paperwork awaiting her. If she knew Torchwood meant mountainous amounts of paperwork, she would of stayed well clear and just become a shop girl again. Well, if being a shop girl included chasing aliens all over the planet and not having to do the accompanying paperwork, then yes, she would of chosen that option.

She reached for the top file and flicked it open. She frowned a little, unsure about exactly when there was a werewolf roaming London. She looked at the date. She was in Cardiff that day, checking the recent rift activity. Typical. She goes to Cardiff, a werewolf comes to London. She chucked that file in her drawer, deciding to deal with that when she had a moment. When she actually could be bothered chasing up the people who worked on that case.

She stared up at the clock on her wall. Two minutes until she would be allowed to leave. Well, leave the building. Didn't mean she couldn't go and have a wander to a certain room that, despite the recent renovations, hadn't been touched at all. Not since that day when she miraculously came into existence in this universe.

She walked the long way to the room, to make sure she dodged Mickey or Jake or her dad. They all thought she was over her past, which she led on as the truth. Which it was. Slightly. They didn't know how she still dreamt of his beautiful voice calling her. Soothing her. They didn't know she still carried the TARDIS key everywhere she went. They didn't know she marked the day she was ripped from her life on her calendar.

She suddenly realised that she had arrived in the room and was already leaning against the wall. She pressed her ear against it, hoping to feel a slight presence on the other side.

She knew though. She knew she would never feel that calmness of his warmth through the wall. She knew, deep down, he would be with someone else by now, having adventures, being chased by monsters. She knew he would be gripping someone else's hand and yelling, "Run". But most of all, she knew that was what she wanted. She didn't want him wallowing in misery. She didn't want him being alone. She just wished it were her who was with him.

Rose pushed herself away from the wall, coming to a decision she should have made 5 years ago. She reached around her neck, removing the chain, which held the key. Looking around, she found a small crevice right next to where she had cried non-stop for years and placed the key in it.

This was her saying goodbye. She knew he would never want her to be alone. She was set on fully acting on achieving the title she had been given years back.

Rose Tyler. Defender of the Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be!

Rose slammed the door behind her, desperate to get out from the rain. She dumped her bag in the corner along with her jacket. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself from the emotion she felt earlier as she said her final goodbye. She didn't want to let her Mum see her like this. She wouldn't be able to escape her clutches for the rest of the night. Rose jumped as she felt a small bundle throw itself at her. She looked down and was greeted by a bright grin from her over eager little brother.

"Rose. Rose! Mummy said hurry up. She wants you to play with me!"

Rose grinned at him, and lifted him up.

"Does she now? Well, I think mummy would rather you went to bed. Bedtime was hours ago for you, Jack."

Rose let a wistful smile graze her face as she thought of another Jack who had captured her heart as instantly as her brother had. As much as the Doc… She shook her head. She wasn't to think about him anymore. She had to forget.

"Aww but Rose! You promised!"

Rose looked down at her brother, his bottom lip sticking out in a way he knew she couldn't resist. She sighed in defeat.

"Five minutes! Then I'm making sure mum puts you to bed."

Jack grinned and planted a kiss on Rose's cheek before jumping from her arms. She sighed and quickly followed him into the kitchen. She glared teasingly at her mother, before hugging her and went to sit next to her brother who was entranced by a game Rose had found on one of her excursions in Torchwood. Medieval, she thought.

Jack seemed to get tired very quickly and instantly fell asleep on Rose's lap. She picked him up, bidding goodnight to her parents, and took him to his room. As she placed him gently on the bed, he stirred.

"Rose? Tell me the story. Tell me the story of the lonely man who travelled everywhere. He lost his friend last time. Does he find her?"

Rose gazed down at her brother, tears forming in her eyes.

"No Jack. He doesn't. It's impossible."

Jack frowned.

"You said nothing was impossible. You said that if you try hard enough, anything could happen. Why doesn't he try harder? Doesn't he want to find her?"

Rose blinked and a solitary tear rolled down her cheek.

"He does want to find her. He really wants to find her. But sometimes, the impossible is exactly that. Impossible."

With that said, Rose reached over placing a kiss on his head and turned out the light. She stood at the door, staring at him for a while. What if he was right? What if the Doctor just didn't want to find her? He once said he liked impossible. If he liked impossible so much, then he would have shown up. Rose closed her brother's bedroom door and slowly walked towards hers. One day she would be able to tell Jack the full story. How she was the girl who travelled to far off places. Seeing things that people could only dream of and becoming who she was through those experiences. One day, it wont hurt to tell him more.

Just not now.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry that this chapter is so small. I'm rather busy at school etc at the moment, so I haven't had that much time to write more. But, I thought I would post a small chapter. Enjoy, and I'll have more written as soon as possible.**

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be.

"Rose…"

_Rose looked around her surroundings, wondering where that voice was coming from. She recognised it. In the back of her mind, she knew who it was. She refused to believe. She refused to believe it was him, after 5 years, calling her. _

"_Rose…Rose…Rose!"_

_No! She cannot, will not give up. Not now. Not when she had been doing so well. She could not lose her mind now. She closed her eyes. No, it was probably her mother. But why he mother would be calling her in her dreams she did not know. _

"_It's me Rose. I swear, it's me. Something is happening. Something serious. Don't be scared. I'm coming to get you. I promise."_

_Rose felt a presence behind her, and turned. She caught a glimpse of his smiling face, and then he was gone._

Rose sat up quickly. She placed a hand on her cheek, feeling tears rolling down it. It was him. A warning. Something was going to happen. And he was coming.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not Mine. Never Will Be!

A/N: Thought I would write a slightly longer chapter this time, seeing as I gave you such a short one last time. I'm off school for a long weekend so I may get more written. So enjoy, and comments are love!

Rose sat, staring straight ahead. She hadn't moved since she woke from the dream earlier. He was coming, but there was something happening. Something dangerous. But what could it be? Maybe the rift activity in Cardiff had something to do with it? Maybe the Dalek's and Cybermen managed to get out, or are attempting to? Rose shook her head. Why did she always instantly think about Cardiff in these situations? She should be more focussed on London, her own city. She should be more concerned about how this oncoming danger could affect London.

"Rose. What's wrong?"

Rose jumped, startled from her thoughts. She stared over at her door to be greeted by her mum holding Jack on her waist.

"Nothing mum. Just a dream."

Jackie stared at her sceptically. Rose always disliked that look. It meant she knew Rose was keeping something from her, and she wasn't going to forget about it.

"Well…if you're sure. Now hurry up. You start work soon. Don't think that you can give me some rubbish excuse."

Rose slowly stood up.

"But I'm not due to start for another two hours."

"Some emergency. Something about rift activity being stronger, whatever that means. Now move."

Jackie walked away, Jack waving at Rose as he bounced on his mother's hip. Rose smiled lightly, and poked her tongue out at him before laughing and walking into the bathroom adjacent to her bedroom.

Rose bundled herself into the boardroom, apologising for her lateness. She smiled at Mickey, who mock glared at her for interrupting him.

"As I was saying. We don't exactly know what alien we are facing, which isn't a first for us. So, we all need to be alert when we go alright?"

"Go where exactly?" Rose asked loudly.

"We're going to Cardiff. You're staying here."

Rose looked appalled at the thought.

"No way are you going to see the aliens whilst I'm stuck here with the paper work!"

Mickey chuckled.

"I'm sorry Rose but we need you here. Someone needs to make sure your dad's running this place properly."

Rose went to argue but Mickey shut her up with a look. She huffed and sat back in her chair, glaring at Mickey the whole time. Mickey looked away from her and faced the other people in the room.

"Right. You know what team you're in. So off you go, and good luck."

The rest of the team nodded at Mickey and walked out, leaving only Rose in the room with him.

"Why the hell did I put you in charge of dealing with the whole 'going into the field' stuff?"

"Because you know I'm the best at organising the actual attack on aliens, considering you are the one who suggests we invite them in for a cup of tea and a nice chat."

Rose glared at him.

"Never know, might save us one day."

Mickey laughed and stared at her affectionately.

"Rose. You put me in charge because you hate telling people what to do. Which is why I'm allowed to tell you to get lost and do whatever it is you have to do."

Rose walked over and hugged him.

"What would I have done if you hadn't been here to help me?" Rose whispered into his ear.

"Probably have killed yourself by now." Mickey replied jokingly.

Rose stepped back and looked straight into his eyes.

"I probably would have. You've saved me Mickey Smith. Now go and save the world."

Rose gave him one last hug and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Even though I would do anything for them to be mine!

AN: I wanted a link to 'our' Torchwood, so I had to throw in this alien!

Rose hated it when the office was empty. Everyone in her department were in Cardiff, leaving her with only her computer to yell at. Unless she wanted to go talk to the people in the Administration department, who she didn't really know at all.

She stared blankly at her computer screen. Multiple cases she wasn't allowed to do anything about. Didn't they trust her? She knew more about aliens than anyone here. Sure she thought being nice to them helped, which in practice hardly ever did, but she was an asset to the team. She shouldn't have to be stuck doing paperwork. Not when she had travelled the universe and seen things many of her esteemed colleges would run away from. She should be out there, fighting, helping the others with aliens. It was where she belonged.

Almost as if the computer knew what she was thinking, an e-mail from her dad came through.

_Rose._

_The alien you asked to see when you were in Cardiff has arrived and the lovely man told us they call them Weevils. We have put it in solitary confinement. Please note that it does seem rather savage, so don't be stupid enough to actually go into the cage. Please save this message so that if you do get killed, I can prove to your mother that I did warn you and she might not kill me._

_Dad._

Rose shook her head and closed the e-mail over, making sure she saved it, and shut down her computer. Might as well go see their new guest while she could be bothered.

---------

Rose walked calmly down the corridors, smiling at everyone she met. She hated being the boss's daughter. It meant she had to be courteous to everyone. Well, it did have its perks. Free parking being one of them. She giggled lightly to herself, earning a few worried stares.

Suddenly, the alarm bells rang out. Rose looked around her, trying to suss out what could be the cause of it. She ran into one of the nearby offices and launched herself at one of the computers. Oh just her luck! The one-day Mickey wasn't in and they had a savage alien on the loose.

She ran out of the corridors, cursing herself for choosing to wear a skirt and high heels that day. Everyone was in a frenzy around her, despite all the safety training they had been given. She was being pushed about from every angle and it was starting to annoy her.

Eventually, she got to her own office and ran immediately to her cupboard, hoping she had a spare pair of trousers and trainers. Luckily she did and after shoving them on her, she grabbed the gun she had been issued with, she headed off towards the area, which held the cages.

-------

When Rose arrived, she gasped in horror at the sight she saw. Blood splattered the walls, dying men and women were scattered across the room. Her father wasn't kidding when he admitted the alien was savage. She looked around, looking for any sign of movement. A shadow flashed across the open door at the other side of the room and she rushed over to it, dodging bodies. She loaded her gun and held it at a safe position. She saw another flicker and raced after it.

She came to a corridor and stood still, completely unsure about where this creature would be. She took one step and heard a snarl behind her. Turning around, she was faced with the most horrific sight. The growling face of the weevil stared at her, pieces of flesh still hanging from its jagged teeth. She stopped herself from throwing up, knowing she would regret it later. Taking a careful step back, she began to speak to the alien.

"Ok, I understand you may be angry about us locking you up, but is killing us all the right way to go?"

The weevil stared at her, almost as if it was telling her it was exactly the right thing to do.

Rose gulped slightly, and began taking steps back whilst pulling the gun up towards the weevil. The weevil slowly walked towards her, growling at her. In one swift move, it brought up its claw and smashed it down onto Rose's arm, tearing her skin and making her drop the gun.

Rose started to shake with fear, unsure what to do next. She had never faced a hostile alien without a single person. Well, except for the Daleks, but she knew how to handle them. Rose felt her back collide with the wall and she started to cower. The weevil clawed at her again, spilling more of her blood and making Rose fall to the floor. She wrapped her blooded arms around her, trying to ignore the blood pouring from a deep wound in her head. She closed her eyes, hoping the death she was sure she was about to face would come quickly.

She waited, not wanting to look up. She heard something struggle and collapse to the floor but she still did not look.

Something touched her, and she cowered more. Suddenly, she heard a voice she thought she would never hear again.

"Dear God, Rose. What the hell did that thing do to you?"

Rose looked up quickly and saw the concerned face which belonged to the voice.

"Doc…Doctor?"

He smiled slightly.

"Yeah, Rose. I'm here. Everything's gonna be alright."

And with that, Rose collapsed into his arms sobbing.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose's sobbing finally subsided to a few hiccups but she did not let go of the Doctor. She was afraid that he was just a dream, a comfort before her death. She held on tightly, a death-like grip on his slim frame.

"Rose, I know you're happy to see me but that doesn't mean you have to cause me to regenerate through lack of oxygen." The Doctor whispered in her ear, lightness in his voice.

Rose pulled her head up slightly, staring straight into the Doctor's eyes.

"Is it really you?"

The Doctor smiled at her.

"Yeah. Course it's me. I thought you figured that out when you launched yourself at me. Or do you have a tendency for launching yourself at handsome looking men in pinstripe suits?"

Rose giggled lightly.

"How did you get here?"

The Doctor sighed, almost as if he hoped she would not ask that question.

"Well, lets just say it involved me visiting a certain universe then said universe decided to go and blow up, leaving a gigantic whole in the rift, big enough for the TARDIS to fit through."

"And you decided to pay me a visit?" Rose asked sceptically.

"Well, I came to get you. Plus, there are a few artefacts which managed to blow through the rift too. Very dangerous for humans. So I thought I could come get you and save this world at the same point. If that's all right with you. I mean, for all I know you could be settled down with a husband and kids and a nice big house in the country and you wont want..."

Rose silenced him with a finger on his lips.

"Off course I want to go with you. I've waited five years for you."

Rose trailed off, leaving the Doctor rather curious to what was wrong.

"Go on." The Doctor prompted her.

"Well. I was starting to give up all hope. I thought perhaps when you said it was impossible, it was. Nothing ever used to be impossible for us. So I decided I should start getting on with me life. But you're so hard to forget. I just have to see Jack wearing converse and I'm almost in tears."

"Jack?" The Doctor frowned, slightly scared that she had met someone.

"My little brother."

The Doctor let go of the breath he never knew he was holding. A brother. He forgot Jackie was pregnant. He smiled gently at Rose.

"And Jackie decided she liked the name Jack? Coincidence."

Rose blushed lightly.

"Well, mum said if it wasn't for you then she wouldn't have met dad again and she wouldn't have become pregnant. So she asked me to name him when he was born. I didn't know your name, so I thought the best thing to do was give him the name that belonged to someone else I loved and admired."

The Doctor smiled at her.

"Brilliant choice."

The Doctor and Rose stared at each other, arms still clutching at each other, unaware they were still sitting on the blood soaked floor.

"Doctor?"

Rose's head snapped up as she heard another female voice. Standing above them was a pretty girl, slightly older than Rose. Rose swore she heard the Doctor mutter 'Oh Rassilon' under his breath.

"Emm, Rose this is Martha. Martha this is Rose."

Martha smiled brightly at Rose, offering a hand to help her up. Rose shrugged it off. She should have known. Sure she accepted that the Doctor would have someone else, but Martha gave this aura of smartness which Rose knew she never had. She stood up, groaning at the pain in her arms and head.

"Hi. I better get to the medical room. Don't want to lose any more blood. See you."

Rose started to walk away quickly, her eyes stinging with tears she would not shed. She heard the Doctor yell her name but she ignored it. When she heard his quick footsteps, she started to run.

----

Rose cursed as she wandered into the medical room. The one time she really needed one of the first-aider's and there was no one there. She started to look around for bandages and other various things she knew she would need and sat down on the bed. Now she was stuck. How was she meant to put anti-septic wipes and bandages on herself? She really should have went along with that first-aid class instead of pretending she was ill. She sighed and picked up the wipes. Now how was she going to do this? She groaned in pain as she cleaned up one arm then the other and gasped loudly when she saw just how damaged her arms were. They would definitely need stitches. She would just have to do what she could just now then run off to the hospital later. She grabbed a nearby mirror and started working on clearing up her forehead, ignoring the blood which was now dripping out of her arms. She screamed in frustration, throwing the wipe now soaked in blood into a near by bin.

"Need any help?"

Rose turned her head and saw the Doctor leaning against the doorframe.

"No, I'm fine thank you." She snapped back.

The Doctor sighed and walked over to the bed where Rose was now trying to sort out the bandages. He reached out for one.

"Here, let me. Come on Rose you'll never get anything done yourself, you need help with this. Go on, trust me. I'm a Doctor."

The Doctor beamed and her and the hardness she was trying to keep up cracked and she laughed lightly.

"Fine then. Just don't make anything worse than it already is."

"Would I?" The Doctor stared at her innocently.

"Don't make me answer that, you wouldn't like my response."

The Doctor mock glared at her, then smiled. He grasped her left arm lightly, cleaned it up then securely tightened a bandage around the wound. He repeated the same action to her right arm, making sure to not hurt her. When it came to her head, he was ever more gentle. He took care not to hurt her more than need be, apologising every time she winced. He secured another bandage around that wound, kissing it when it was securely in place. He pulled back and looked at the bandages again. They were already turning red with the blood. He frowned with worry. The wounds must have been deeper than he thought. He placed an arm around Rose.

"Come on, I need to get you to the TARDIS. I've got better medical equipment there than there is here. Fix you up in no time!"

Rose smiled lightly and, holding onto the Doctor, stood up.

Suddenly she felt rather nauseous. She groaned, wrapping an arm around herself, trying to calm the feeling. Her legs gave way and she fell into the Doctors arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not mine! But just wait! It will be mine one day!

Rose woke to the sound of machine's bleeping and hushed concerned voices. She opened her eyes then closed them again as the harsh light came into view. She tried to speak to whoever was in the room with her, but her throat was dry and she found herself unable to. She felt a hand in hers and she lightly squeezed it, hoping to get the persons attention. Luckily it did, and the Doctor's face swam into view. He smiled weakly.

"How are you feeling?"

Rose nodded towards the glass of water to indicate she couldn't speak and the Doctor gladly gave her it, holding her head up slightly to help her swallow. She coughed slightly then turned back to the Doctor.

"Fine. A bit woozy but other than that. What happened? Where am I?"

"Hospital. You gave me quite a scare. Fine and dandy one moment, collapsed in my arms the next. You seem desperate to get me to regenerate. That's twice you've nearly killed me."

Rose giggled lightly, giving him an apologetic look.

"Why am I in hospital?" She asked, almost frightened about the answer.

"You lost too much blood. My fault for showing up and just chatting instead of getting you straight to the TARDIS or even here."

Rose reached up and placed a hand on his cheek.

"It's not your fault. I was the one clinging onto you in the first place."

The Doctor reached up and laced his hand in his, bringing them both to rest on the hospital bed. Rose stared up at him, gazing into his deep brown eyes.

"It's great to see you again. I thought I would never see you. I was really starting to believe it. Then that dream…"

Rose paused. She forgot all about the dream. She stared at the Doctor, who quickly looked down.

"What's coming? You said in the dream something dangerous was coming. How dangerous?" Rose spoke quickly, panic evident in her voice.

"It doesn't matter. Not now, since I'm here. Don't worry about it. I wont let it get to you."

"Tell me! I want to know what I might have to face!" Rose began to sit up in her bed, ignoring the pain in her head.

"Rose I will tell you. Just not now. You've been through enough. I'll tell you when you're better."

Rose glared at the Doctor and began to push the covers back, trying to get out of the bed.

"Well, if you're not gonna tell me, then I better at least warn Torchwood to expect something."

The Doctor took a soft but firm grip on Rose, pushing her back onto the bed.

"I don't think so. You're not going anywhere until you get the all okay from the doctors."

Rose pouted at him, struggling more.

"I hate it here." Rose moaned.

"How do you know what it's like? You've been unconscious the whole time."

"I've been to hospitals before. Not the cleanest of places. And the foods disgusting." She tried to push the Doctor off, but he didn't let go.

"Look Rose. You either stay here by choice, or I'm going to have to hold you down. Up to you."

Rose stared at him, challenging him.

"Well I'm not choosing to stay here." She pushed at him again.

"Right. You asked for it."

Rose was slightly taken back with his answer and she never realised he had straddled her, holding her wrists down. Rose stared up at him, slightly confused.

"Em..Doctor? What are you doing?"

The Doctor grinned at her.

"If this is the only way to keep you in the hospital then I'll just have to do it."

Rose giggled lightly, and started writhing about.

"Doctor! This isn't funny! Get off me!"

The Doctor laughed and shook his head.

"No way Rose. Not unless you say you're going to stay right there."

Rose glared up at him.

"But I don't wanna stay here!" She pouted.

"Tough. You've got to!"

Rose started twisting underneath him, trying to throw him off, but was met by equal strength from the Doctor.

Suddenly, Rose stopped moving. She wasn't imagining it. A hardness was pressing into her hip. Her eyes grew wide when she realised that it was the Doctor. She stared up at him. He must have realised too. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. They stared into each other's eyes and he began to lower his head.

"Rose."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Even after eight chapters I have to put this in? Fair enough. Not mine!! I'm just borrowing the characters.

"Oh my god!"

The Doctor turned around to face the door, staying on top of Rose. His eyes widened and he began to push himself off.

"What the hell do you think you are doing to my daughter?"

The Doctor started to back away. He didn't notice Rose's black duffle bag lying on the floor and tripped over it, falling against the wall. He heard Rose stifle a giggle and he heard Jackie gasp.

"Oh my god it's you!"

Jackie sounded more angry than happy and the Doctor began to scuttle away from her.

"Oh I don't think so!"

Jackie reached down, grabbing the collar of his long brown coat, and pulled him up to face her. She stared straight into his eyes, which were looking at anything but her. He finally looked at her and smiled slightly.

"Hello Jackie. Great to see you." The Doctor mumbled, hoping he sounded enthusiastic about seeing her again.

The Doctor knew what was going to happen before it did, but he still recoiled when Jackie's hand made contact with his cheek, the sound of flesh on flesh echoing around the room.

"Mum!" Rose yelled, trying to get out of bed to stop her mum from further assaulting the Doctor.

"Don't you dare move from that bed Rose Tyler!" Jackie spoke lightly, but with command in her voice. She turned to face the Doctor. "Five years! Five whole years you left my baby heartbroken. Now you can think you can just waltz in and expect her to welcome you with open arms? I don't think so!"

Rose went to protest, but her mother held a hand up signalling that she was to be quiet.

"How dare you just launch yourself at her. I know what you were going to do to her! Taking advantage of her vulnerable situation."

The Doctor tried to deny it, but was shushed with a pointed look by Jackie to his trousers. He lowered his head, ignoring the sniggers coming from Rose. He quickly glanced at her, pleading with his eyes to save her. She shrugged, mouthing 'What's in it for me?' He glared at her, then smiled cheekily. He winked suggestively at her and smirked when he saw the blush creep over her cheek.

He recoiled again when Jackie slapped him.

"What was that for?" He yelled at her, his voice going higher in pitch.

"I saw that look you were giving her. Mentally undressing her!"

"I was not!" The Doctor looked offended, but guilt was shining in his eyes.

Jackie's eyes widened with rage and she moved to slap the Doctor again but was stopped by Rose's hand.

"Mum will you stop doing that! He wasn't doing anything except trying to keep me in the hospital."

The Doctor nodded vigorously, showing his agreement. Jackie didn't need to know it only started out as that. If they had had the chance, then the Doctor's original plan of making her stay in the hospital for her welfare would have flown out of the window. The Doctor finally snapped out of his daydream and smiled at Rose in thanks. She grinned back, mouthing 'You owe me one.' He rolled his eyes and nodded.

A knock at the door broke them all up. Rose rushed back into the bed. She knew how strict the staff here was. They would have police guarding her, making sure she didn't move, if they could. Jackie called for the person to come in, smiling when they seen the elderly doctor. Rose sat up slightly, hoping she would be told she could go home. The doctor walked over to her bedside, looking at the various monitors.

"Well Miss Tyler, everything looks fine. Your wounds have healed up rather nicely, unbelievably quickly. I thank you for that, leaves me less work to do." He gave Rose a gentle smile and returned to her charts, checking a few more things out. "You seem fine to go home…" Rose grinned, but slowly started to frown as she saw the concerned look on the doctor's face.

"There's more?" Rose asked him, clearly discontented that there could be something wrong which could keep her here.

"Well. We done a few scans on your skull, just to check for any bruising. What we found we are not even sure is a medical condition. There seemed to be a sort of…cloudiness. It does seem to be affecting you, but not greatly at the moment. All we ask of you is to come visit us regularly for check ups and make sure you have someone near by in case anything happens. If you suffer from any severe headaches, please contact me immediately and I will make sure you have an emergency appointment."

Rose frowned in confusion but nodded nonetheless.

"So, does this mean I can go home?"

The doctor laughed lightly at her and nodded. "I just need you to sign a few documents then you are free to go. I'll give you a call as to when I want you to come in for a look over."

Jackie ran over to the doctor and shook his head, mumbling 'thank you' over and over again. She followed the doctor as he left, leaving only Rose and the Doctor in the room.

Rose stared over at the Doctor, blushing lightly. The Doctor couldn't help but grin; he had nothing to be afraid of now. She had wanted to kiss him too. He was sure of it. He began to walk over to Rose, but stopped when he saw her drop her smile. She looked away from him, glancing at the duffle bag which still lay on the floor.

"I should get ready. Want to get out of here as soon as possible."

The Doctor nodded.

"I'll just wait outside for you then."

Rose watched his retreating form, then looked away as he turned to close the door. She sighed and began to get ready. How was she going to deal with this?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Not mine!!!!

A.N: This chapter includes references to an episode in the upcoming series. I do not know fully what will happen in that epidsode, I am just using what little information we have been given as well as my own imagination.

Rose walked out of her room, smiling brightly at everyone. The Doctor noticed the heavy bag she was carrying and rushed over. He grabbed the bag, tutting at her for trying to carry it. Rose rolled her eyes, but smiled gently in gratitude. Her mum pulled her over to reception, nodding to the large amount of paperwork. Rose sighed.

'_Even when I'm not at work I have to sign tones of paperwork.'_ She thought to herself.

Finally, everything was signed. Jackie had called on Pete to come and collect them and after half an hour, he finally did. Jackie started moaning at him about making her Rose wait ages in the freezing cold just after she had a fatal accident. Rose grinned, and squeezed into the back of the small jeep. Rose was forced right against the Doctor and secretly relished the joy of his shoulder against hers. Rose coughed lightly, trying to break the silence. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the Doctor looking at her intently. She turned round to face him, giving him a quizzical look.

"What?" she asked him, her brow furrowed in curiosity.

The Doctor only just realised he had been caught staring at her and quickly looked away. A slight red tinge glowed on his pale cheeks.

"Nothing." He murmured.

Rose chuckled slightly.

"Didn't think Time Lords got embarrassed."

The Doctor laughed at stared into her eyes.

"They don't!" He retaliated.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you blushing? Cause I caught you staring at me?"

The Doctor caught Jackie's warning glance and coughed pointedly. Rose looked up and smiled at her mum. She raised her eyebrows at the Doctor, as if she was proving her point. He leaned in closer to her.

"I'll tell you later. When we're alone," he whispered in her ear. Rose felt goosebumps run down her arms as a shiver made its way down her back.

The car went quiet again. Rose shifted slightly, not liking the silence. She turned to face the Doctor again.

"So. When did you meet Martha?"

The Doctor stilled, unsure of what to say.

"Do you mean when in time or how long ago?"

"Both really."

The Doctor sighed lightly, turning away from the glare Jackie was giving him in the mirror.

"Met her in 2007. About, oh, four years ago now."

Rose immediately felt sick. They had been together four years? She had only gotten two until they were ripped apart. Rose swallowed and made her face black, showing no emotions.

"Tell me about her."

"Like what? What do you want to know?"

"Everything." Rose stared at him, face set in determination and faked curiosity.

"Well, she was 25 when I met her, so she's roughly 29. She was training to be a doctor, that's how I met her. The hospital she was training in go transported to the moon. Met this really cool alien race called the Judoon. Look a bit like rhinos. Tempers like them too. Anyway, I didn't ask her to come with me. She invited herself. She guessed that I had recently lost someone and said I needed a friend. Got used to having her around, so never kicked her out or anything. That's it really."

Rose nodded. That's the second person to replace her that was more educated than her. First Madame de Pompadour. Now Martha. The Doctor, almost as if he could read her thoughts, reached out and entwined his fingers with hers. She looked down at their joined hands. She smiled at him, accepting the story and showing she didn't really mind. After all, she had him now.

"So where is she now?"

"At home Rose." Jackie butted in.

"Yeah. Martha and Mickey seem to be getting on rather well." Pete added, with a slight laugh.

"Mickey's back then? How did he get on?" Rose asked, sitting slightly forward.

"Don't know. Neither your father or Mickey will tell me." Jackie replied, annoyance clear in her voice.

"Sorry Jackie. Torchwoods rules. Everything is top secret." Pete told her, keeping his eyes firmly on the road.

"But you're in charge of Torchwood! You make the rules!" Jackie yelled at her husband.

Rose and the Doctor laughed and ignored the argument going around them. They both stared out of the window at the passing shops, occasionally glancing at each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be!

A/N: I guess I should say this chap is for Rach, her long awaited smut has arrived. I'm not the confident about writing it, this is only my second time at it so any help with future smut writing will be useful! So, smut warning for those who don't like reading it!

The jeep pulled out in front of the large house belonging to the Tyler's. The Doctor looked over at Rose to be met by her eyes closed in a peaceful manner. He sighed but smiled fondly, grabbing her bag. He got out of the jeep, following Jackie and Pete and after depositing of the bag, he told Jackie the he would deal with Rose.

He quietly opened her door, careful not to startle her. He reached over to undo her seatbelt, gasping slightly as the curve of her breasts brushed against his arm. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. He shouldn't be thinking things like this. He was his companion.

_She's not anymore._ He heard a voice whispering in a head. He chuckled a bit when he recognised it as Jack's. Typical Jack, trying to get him and Rose to sleep together. It wasn't going to happen. His previous incarnations were yelling at him in his mind to not let this happen. She was inferior. And relationships with inferior species were not allowed. Well, that's what the majority of them were saying. His eighth incarnation was telling him to get right in, whilst his ninth was telling him not to loose her, and if he did then he was going to try and make sure he ended up as a woman in his next regeneration.

The Doctor shook his head, bringing himself back to the present task. Rose still lay there, a slight smile on her face. He wondered what she was dreaming but resisted the temptation to have a peek in her mind. After undoing her seatbelt, he placed an arm around her shoulders and another under her legs. He never knew until now it would be so hard to lift someone out of a car. Finally, he manoeuvred Rose out of the car safely and made his way towards the house.

The Doctor jumped a little as a small boy bombarded him with questions whilst he walked towards the stairs. He smiled lightly at him, realising it was Rose's little brother Jack. He went to answer him, but Jackie pulled him away, telling him off for bothering the nice man. The Doctor raised his eyebrows. He was nice now? Earlier on she was slapping him. He shook his head. He would never understand Tyler women.

He wandered around corridors, trying to figure out which room was Rose's. He would say this place was bigger than the TARDIS. Only he knew that was impossible. Eventually he found her room. He carefully put her on the bed, taking off her coat and shoes and placing the blanket over her. He slowly closed the door and pulled a chair from her dressing table so he could sit next to her. He held her hand lightly, gazing at her face. He looked away to gaze about the room. Soft lilacs and whites adorned the walls. His Rose had grown up. Instead of posters and pictures lining the walls, there were a few drawings done by Jack, and family photo's hanging up. He reached over to pick up a magazine and began to flick through it. A page was neatly folded over and he turned to it out of curiosity. What he saw made his eyebrows shoot up. '101 Ways to Get The Guy.' Was she seeing someone? Or hoping to? He began to read down the page, scoffing at all the various tips.

"Why are you reading that?"

He jumped out of the seat, knocking it to the floor. Rose laughed at him, and got out of the bed to help him pick everything up. Their fingers brushed against each other, sending an electric shock through Rose's arm. She stood up, shaking her hand, and cursed lightly. The Doctor stood up chuckling and grasped the hand he had hurt moments ago.

"You know, there is a way to stop that from stinging."

Rose noticed the huskiness in his voice and swallowed loudly. Her mouth formed an 'oh' in curiosity as he slowly brought her hand towards his mouth. Time seemed to slow as his mouth slowly sucked in her fingers one by one. Rose felt her knees buckle and the Doctor wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her. He pulled the last of her fingers out of his mouth with a soft 'pop' but still held onto them.

"Better?"

Rose opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a soft moan. The Doctor ran his hand along her back and, dropping her hand, brought his other to brush against her cheek. He slowly moved it towards her neck and gently pulled her head up. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for what was about to happen, and softly touched his lips with hers. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She gasped lightly when she felt the Doctor's tongue move across her lower lip but she happily granted him access. The kiss suddenly became frantic and the Doctor slowly pushed Rose back. She landed with a thump on the soft bed, accidentally biting the Doctors bottom lip as she fell. His head recoiled slightly and Rose opened her eyes, looking at his lip. A drop of blood began to fall down his chin and she reached up and licked it, then sucked at his lower lip, drawing away all the blood. The Doctor reached down so his mouth was right next to her ear.

"Vampire." He whispered.

"And you love it." She retaliated, nipping at his neck.

The Doctor growled and grasped at her top, yanking it over her head. Rose grabbed at his suit jacket pulling it off and making quick work on his tie. Within minutes, they were laying skin on skin. The Doctor paused for a second, staring intently into Rose's eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Rose searched his face then pushed her hips up, making him fully enter her. The Doctor and Rose gasped at the feeling.

"I'll take that as a yes." The Doctor hissed out.

Rose giggled lightly, and then started moving her hips. The Doctor thrusted gently into her. After a few moments, he lost control. This was his way of reassuring himself and Rose that he was here to stay. He had to make her realise that. Rose moaned, urging him on. She reached up and grasped hold of the headboard behind her as the Doctor began to move faster and harder. After a few more thrusts, Rose and the Doctor shuddered simultaneously as the came, and the Doctor collapsed on top of Rose. After a few deep breaths, he rolled, over bringing Rose with him.

He looked over at her. Her eyes were closed and a smile was spread across her face. After a while, she opened her eyes and he smiled at her.

"Hello." He whispered.

"Hello yourself." She laughed lightly, then stopped with a slight look of horror on her face.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked, concerned.

"Well…Jack's room is next door and Mickey's is across the hallway."

The Doctor stared at her, then burst out laughing. Rose glared at him.

"It's not funny!"

The Doctor stopped laughing, but a smirk was still across his face.

"Well now Mickey knows to stay away from you."

"Don't think he cares. Remember Dad said Mickey and Martha were getting along rather well."

The Doctor stopped smiling.

"Oh bugger, not another one that's fallen for Mickey the Idiot!"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

Rose sat at the table reading the newspaper and occasionally shoving the sleeve of the top she wore to bed back up her arm. The Doctor sat next to her, reading over her shoulder and munching into toast. Rose sighed angrily and stared at him pointedly. The Doctor grinned at her and blew a kiss, winking mischievously. Rose giggled and began to move towards him.

"Good morning, Rose. Doctor."

Rose jumped back slightly. She turned to face the door, smiling at her mum, dad and Jack.

"Are you feeling better Rose?" Jack asked, clambering onto her lap.

"Much better, Jack. Takes more than a few scrapes to keep your sister down." She ruffled his hair and Jack made a face in return.

"Why did you bring the doctor back with you though? If you're better then you don't need a doctor."

Rose smiled slightly and looked at the Doctor, who was acting as if he was in shock. She leaned towards Jack, and whispered into his ear.

"Remember that man I told you stories of? The man who could go everywhere. This is him."

Jack gasped in awe and turned round to face the Doctor. The Doctor stared at him; worried slightly about the look the young boy was giving him. He looked at Rose and relaxed as she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Morning all!"

Rose turned to the door again, this time being met with the smiling faces of Mickey and Jake with Martha not far behind. Mickey came over to Rose, kissing her on the forehead.

"Don't you dare do that again! Nearly killed me, you did."

Rose smiled lightly, nodding at him. She reached out her hand towards Martha.

"I'm sorry about the slight rudeness when I met you. Wasn't myself. I'm Rose."

Martha reached out with a smile and shook Rose's hand.

"Martha. Martha Jones."

The Doctor looked between Rose and Martha, his jaw dropped in shock. He gave a pointed look at Rose.

"And why weren't you this civilised when you met Sarah-Jane?"

Rose ignored his comment, turning straight towards the paper again. The Doctor sighed, throwing his arms up in the air, a gesture that made Jack laugh. The Doctor smiled slightly. He found it strange that he enjoyed the sound of a young child's laughter. The Doctor shivered. This was all too…domestic. He looked around the kitchen as Jackie made breakfast for everyone, whilst Mickey, Pete and Jake discussed Torchwood with Martha listening intently. His gaze fell on Rose again, who was trying to make Jack eat his breakfast. Jackie shoved a plate down on the table, sitting herself down and started eating. The Doctor suddenly got very scared. He didn't hate the domesticity as much as he used to. He was enjoying it. Now he knew he was getting old.

"Rose. Why did you and the Doctor have a fight last night?"

Rose's brow furrowed in confusion.

"We didn't Jack."

Jack turned to face her.

"But…I saw the Doctor take you into your room. Then a while later, I heard banging and moaning and yelling. I was going to come in to see if you were okay but your door was locked."

The Doctor instantly dropped the piece of toast that was making its way to his mouth. He looked up through his bangs at the rest of the room. Jake looked like he was about to explode with holding in his laughter. Mickey and Pete were looking amused yet angry and protective at the same time whilst Martha looked like she expected it all along. But Jackie was the one he was scared about the most. The knife she was using to cut pieces of bacon had never looked more terrifying. He coughed lightly and looked at Rose. A bright tinge of red spread across her cheeks. Jackie was looking between the both of them, deciding how exactly to handle this.

"Jack. Why don't you and me go play some video games?" Jake yelled.

Jack happily bounced off his big sisters knee and ran off into the living room, quickly followed by Jake. Rose sat at the table, staring directly at the table. The Doctor slowly began to move, hoping if he moved quietly enough he would not be seen.

"Doctor!"

The Doctor had faced many terrifying monsters in his long life. But Daleks and Cybermen had nothing compared to Jackie on warpath. He turned around slowly, a large grin on his face.

"Yes, my dear Jackie?"

"Sit!" She said harshly. The Doctor looked ready to protest but didn't dare.

"Yes Ma'am."

The Doctor sat down next to Rose, daring a glance at her. She looked ready to burst from either embarrassment or laughter. Possibly both. Jackie looked at Mickey and Martha, commanding them with her eyes to leave. Mickey grabbed Martha's hand.

"Have you seen the garden? It's awfully nice." Mickey began to drag Martha out of the room, with a sympathetic look towards the Doctor. He remembered clearly what happened when Jackie found out he and Rose had started sleeping together. Still had the bruise too.

"I'll just go to!" Pete said, making a mad dash for the door.

"Don't you dare Peter Alan Tyler!"

Pete cringed slightly and moved towards Jackie.

"So. You two?"

The Doctor and Rose nodded slightly.

"And it was protected? Don't want Rose getting some mad alien sexually transmitted disease or having alien babies."

The Doctor stilled slightly, then both him and Rose shook their heads.

"Oh my god, it can't get any worse can it."

The Doctor couldn't believe he felt ashamed for letting this woman down. He was over 900 years old! He shouldn't be getting told off by some other woman. It was then his previous incarnations started giving him grief. A chorus of 'how could you be so stupid?' as well as 'Get in their my son,' rang through his head. The Doctor smiled lightly as he listened to the banter within his mind.

"Do you find this funny?" Jackie asked him, glaring deathly at him.

The Doctor instantly stopped smiling and looked away from her.

"Mum. How do you know if he could even get me pregnant or if he can give me diseases? He's an alien. For all we know he could be immune to all the diseases and stuff like that." Rose asked, quickly drawing her mothers gaze away from the Doctor.

"Well do you know if he is?"

Rose opened her mouth to tell her mother she knew he was immune to things like that. Only thing was, she didn't know. It wasn't something she spoke about with the Doctor when they were travelling together. Sex was never an issue. Sure there were times when they had slept together after many dangers, but they never discussed it.

Jackie noticed her hesitations.

"Thought as much." She said sounding disapproving.

"Jackie, don't you think you're over reacting? Rose is nearly 25, she can look after herself." Pete asked, trying to calm her down.

"Oh, and you approve to your daughter shagging an alien do you?"

Pete shrinked back down into his seat, deciding not to say another word.

"So Doctor. Are you able to get my daughter pregnant or give her diseases?"

The Doctor looked slightly scared for a second then with a look of determination, began to speak.

"It is a possibility. On my home planet, we were made to use looms to create new life. No one reproduced, what you would call the normal way, for years. Doesn't mean it can't be done. Just hasn't been done for a very long time."

The Doctor looked up at Jackie, who was looking very confused.

"So does that mean you can get me pregnant or not?" Rose asked.

"I might be able to do that. I'd need to practice a few more times with you before we can find out."

The Doctor wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Rose giggle. Next thing he knew, he was getting attack by a loaf of bread. He flinched and looked up at Jackie who was initiating the attack.

"Oi! Do you mind?"

"Don't you ever try you're evil ways with my daughter! I don't want you 'practicing' with her. I don't want you doing any research into the reproduction of your people with her! If I find out you've been having sex with my daughter one more time then I seriously will kill you!"

The Doctor mumbled something.

"What was that?" Jackie asked, stopping the attack for the moment.

"I said I would just regenerate." The Doctor retorted quietly.

Jackie screamed and started hitting him again.

"Mum! Mum stop it! It's not as if I told him to stop! I let him! And it's not the first time, and it probably wont be the last, despite what you say."

Jackie turned to Rose, horror in her eyes.

"You two have slept together before? When?"

"Loads of times, mum. The first time was after I went back in time to see dad die. Well my dad from the other universe. The last time was just before we came and seen you, when we first saw the ghosts."

"Wait! You went to see your dad die when you were with the other Doctor. Oh my god you slept with big ears."

Pete suddenly looked uncomfortable. Jackie noticed this, and told him just to leave. Pete ran out, almost jumping for joy at being able to leave.

"Yes mum, I slept with him."

The Doctor started crawling out, hoping not to be noticed. He got as far as the door when a spoon hit his head.

"Don't even think about it!" Jackie told him.

The Doctor got up and walked over behind Rose.

"Jackie. I know how you must be feeling. I was a dad once and I hated the thought of my children experimenting with the old ways. But let me assure you that I would not be sleeping with Rose if all it was only a bit of fun and experimentation. I value her too much."

Rose smiled slightly at the comment, but stopped when she saw the look on Jackie's face.

"You're already a father! Rose, do you hear this! He's been with other woman!"

"Mum, I knew that. I was shocked at the time but then I realised off course he's going to have kids. He's 900 years old! And mum I know what you're thinking. Just because he has kids doesn't mean he can definitely get me pregnant. He talked about looms, that's where his kids came from. Or so he told me." Rose looked suspiciously at the Doctor.

"I assure you Rose, they were loom grown."

Rose nodded and turned to face her mum.

"Anyway. If you have a problem with me and the Doctor, I could always just get my own flat." Rose said confidently.

"Or we could go back to the TARDIS. She's missed you."

Rose grinned.

"I've missed her too."

"Oh for crying out loud it's only a machine."

Both Rose and the Doctor looked shocked.

"She's not a machine. She's alive." Rose said.

Jackie looked at her as if she was mad. She stared at the Doctor accusingly.

"Okay. What else have you brainwashed my daughter into thinking?"

The Doctor sighed.

"I give up!"

Rose laughed, patting him on the arm.

"So mum. Are you fine with us being together?"

Jackie thought for a moment then faced the Doctor.

"And how long are you planning on staying here for? A week then you get bored? And don't you dare think of taking my daughter away to our old Earth!"

The Doctor rubbed at his ear nervously.

"That's what I don't know. You see the TARDIS took a bit of a beating when we fell through. She's still fully functioning. Well when I say fully functioning I mean she still has all the necessities. Minus the whole travelling part. So she's just like a normal home for now. Until I get her fixed."

"And then?" Rose asked.

The Doctor looked her in the eye.

"And then I fix this whole mess. If I don't, both this universe and the other will collapse completely, taking billions of other planets and stars with them. And if I don't hurry, god knows what creatures may leak through. There's already one alien race on its way straight here. I picked their signal up just before we fell through. Something here is drawing their attention. And if we don't stop that from happening, we are in serious trouble."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update, but a music video I was making took up a bit of my time. Now that's done I can focus on this again. Sorry it's so short! I want to really thank OneWhoSitsWithTheTurtles and kiss-her-theta. kiss-her-theta has read everything and it is a joy to read her reviews and OneWhoSitsWithTheTurtles gave me a real boost with her review. Thank you both!

Rose stared straight into the Doctor's eyes.

"What kind of things? What could happen?"

The Doctor grasped her hand.

"You know I mentioned that alien race, well they are not exactly alien. They're humans from the future. Hundreds of years in your future. They are a bit like extreme terrorists, if you like. Their goal is to destroy anything. They let an object belonging to them float into space. They track it and wherever it lands, that's the planet they destroy. They'll blow the planet up, possibly take some hostages to 'study' on their next travel. Just cause general havoc. Pain in the ass, that lot."

"What do you mean study?" Rose asked, her voice wavering slightly.

"It's normally females they take, although some have passion for men. They sexually study them. Practically use them to improve in, what you humans say, the marital bed."

Jackie swallowed.

"This what you got my daughter into every day five years ago?"

The Doctor sighed.

"Most of the time. Not all of the time. One time…Remember this Rose? That time we went to that fairground in zero gravity? I had to hold onto you so tight at one point because you didn't listen to me when I told you to attach the gravitational pull seatbelt."

Rose giggled slightly at the memory, grinning fondly at the Doctor.

"Yeah, and you went and ate too much candy floss and was sick on some poor Ellechim boy."

Jackie's brows furrowed.

"Ellechim?"

Rose beamed brightly.

"This alien race. Bit like pink kangaroos. They are so cute! Bright aqua eyes."

The Doctor beamed at her, but quickly removed the frown from his face.

"Rose, I need you to be extra careful alright? No wandering off on your own. Like I said, they are humans. You'll never know it's them until they take you. I can't track them until I get the TARDIS working properly. Until then, I don't want you out of the sight of anyone you trust. Just stay with me, Mickey, Jake, your father even. Just don't go anywhere without someone. Promise me that."

Rose nodded.

"I promise."

"Good girl."

A knock at the door brought their attention back to the present world. They all turned to see Mickey's head popping around the door.

"Safe to come in?"

Jackie smiled.

"Yeah. It's fine."

Mickey grinned and walked over to the fridge, pulling out a carton of orange juice.

"Oh, Rose. Jake shouted on me earlier. Said Jack wants you to go and play with him."

Rose rolled her eyes and, with a smile at the Doctor, went through to the living room.

She smiled at Jake, who got up and left. She sat behind Jack, giving him a quick tickle.

"So, you get bored of Jake? Wanted me to come play with you."

Jack nodded, then looked away.

"Jack, honey. What's the matter?"

Jack looked up, his eyes shining lightly.

"That toy. The toy you gave me. It keeps talking to me. Telling me to do bad things. I'm scared Rose. I'm really scared."

Rose frowned.

"Which toy?"

Jack got up and went over to retrieve the toy. When he came back, Rose gasped slightly. The one she had found abandoned at the site Torchwood was investigating. Rose quickly shoved it in her pocket and smiled lightly at Jack.

"Tell you what. Why don't I go out and buy you a nice big ice cream? Would you like that?"

Jack grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

"Right. You sit here and play you're game. I'll be back soon."

Rose walked into the kitchen, grabbing her jacket and her bag, which were still hanging over a chair. She looked over at her mum, who was busy lunch.

"Where's the Doctor?"

Jackie turned round slightly.

"Off in that machine of his. Said he found the final piece he needed to fix it. You off out?"

"Yeah. Going to go buy Jack an ice cream, try and cheer him up. You want anything from the shop?"

"Not really. Didn't the Doctor say it was too dangerous to go out alone?"

Rose sighed.

"Mum, he always exaggerates. Just because some lunatics may possibly be out there doesn't mean it's more dangerous than it normally is. I could have been kidnapped before walking the streets of London on a Friday night after work and that never happened. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

With that, Rose pulled on her jacket and left the house. It was only until she had stepped out into the cold air that she realised she still had her shorts and tee shirt on from bed. She shrugged, her jacket covered her enough, and the shop was only around the corner. She carried on walking, looking at the young children happily playing in the park whilst their mother's gossiped away. They didn't know about all the alien threats around them. She envied them slightly. They didn't have to worry about the impending destruction of the Earth. But then again, Rose knew she would rather know about all this than be completely oblivious to it. That way she could be prepared.

She reached the shop and gave the girl behind the counter a polite nod. She went over to the frozen section, picked out a selection of ice creams and began to walk back to the desk, accidentally bumping into a young man. She looked up to tell him she was sorry and was instantly captivated by him. His raven black hair flopped down in front of his deep brown eyes. Rose was lost for breath as she stared at him. She realised she was staring and quickly shook her head, giving him her apologies. She quickly ran to the front desk and paid for her items, before running out of the store.

As she walked home she wondered how she had been mesmerised so easily by that man. She jumped as she felt a strong hand grasp hold of her arm. She turned round quickly and was met by the same man she had met in the shop. Before she was able to ask what was going on, he grasped a firm hold of her, covered her mouth and pulled her into the dark abandoned alleyway.

Rose screamed, struggling to throw the heavy load off. She dropped the ice creams she was holding, and brought her arms up to grab hold of her captive's hand. She pulled as hard as she could, but nothing could unleash his firm grip on her. Her eyes began to water as fear overtook her, but she refused to let the tears fall. She could not let him know she was afraid. She kicked behind her as hard as she could but still he held on tight. She saw a door in front of her, leading to a huge building, before darkness over took her.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be. Please don't sue!

AN: Okay, I guess I should warn you all. This chapter does deal with a serious issue. I have never experienced it but I know people who have and I sincerely hope I do not upset anyone with this chapter. There is rape in this, just not in graphic detail. Those who feel affected by it, I'm sorry if I cause you any upset.

The Doctor walked into the kitchen, instantly walking over to the sink to wash his hands, which were covered in oil. It had taken him longer than he thought to figure out what was wrong with the TARDIS, but now that he had, he could fix it. That single thought was enough to put a large smile on his face. He walked into the living room where he heard worried voices and frowned slightly when he saw the sight before him.

"Rose? Where's Rose?" He asked Jackie.

Jackie lifted her head up from the position in her hands, tearstains down her cheeks. She went to say something, but choked on a sob. Pete wrapped an arm around his crying wife, giving words of comfort.

"Will someone please just tell me what is going on!" The Doctor tried his best to not let his temper get the better of him but he was beginning to lose his patience.

Mickey turned from where he was talking to a policeman and woman, and gave the Doctor a sympathetic look. He understood how the Doctor felt, Rose not being there and him having no idea what was going on. It happened to him when Rose had travelled with the Doctor.

"It's Rose. She went out 5 hours ago. She's not came back yet."

The Doctor's jaw dropped slightly and he reached behind himself for support.

"Oh that stupid girl, I told her it wasn't safe! Where did she go?"

"Shop. The shop assistant saw her before she left. Said a strange man followed her out of the shop. Don't know anything else."

The Doctor nodded his thanks to Mickey and turned on his heel.

"I'm going to go look for her. Don't trust this police force as far as I could throw them."

With that, he was out of the house and marching towards the shop.

Rose slowly came to consciousness. She flinched as a pain in her head became overbearing, and clasped her hand over it, hoping to ease her suffering. She thought back to what had happened. She couldn't remember much. Just walking out of the shop. Then blank. She looked around her surroundings. Nothing was familiar. She tried to move her other arm, but couldn't. She turned her head to see why and noticed a rope tied around her hand. She frowned slightly and turned to face the other way. There was a loose rope. She must have managed to get herself free at some point. She stared down to her feet and say that they too were bound. She shivered slightly, suddenly conscious that she was tied up, with no recollection about where she was. She brought her free hand down to rub at her stomach and was shocked when she felt only skin. She lifted her head to look down her body and raised her eyebrows. She only had on the underwear she had put on that morning.

A door at the opposite end of the room slowly opened and the shadow of a male figure loomed in the doorway.

"You're awake."

Rose shivered slightly at the sound of the man's voice echoing in the dark room.

"Who…who are you?" She asked, trying her best to sound brave.

"No need to know my name. Just know that I know you. Bad Wolf."

Rose froze and stared up at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. What's Bad Wolf?"

The man sneered down at her.

"You better cooperate with me. I need your power and I intend to get it. Whether that is with your help or with my force, is still to be seen."

Rose swallowed, images flashing through her mind of torture she had seen on other planets.

"I really don't know what you are talking about."

A whip crashed down on Rose and she screamed out in pain.

"Now, if you keep on lying that will happen again. And we wouldn't want to mark that pretty little body of yours would we? I'm pretty sure my Captain will like you."

Rose turned her head away, not wanting to stare at the man anymore. He smirked and knelt down over Rose.

"Frightened? You need not be. If you do as I say."

The man, who Rose got a strange sense of déjà vu around, reached down and grabbed her face, forcing his lips on hers. She tried to fight, but found it very difficult to. His hands began to lower and they quickly brushed her lace underwear away. Rose's eyes widened as she realised what was bound to happen and the tears she was holding in burst their banks.

"Please. Please don't," she pleaded.

He looked straight into her eyes, feigning compassion.

"Then help us."

He striked her across the cheek when she shook her head no, and quickly brought his free hand down to undo the trousers. With one thrust, he was buried deep inside Rose. Rose began screaming over and over, hoping for someone to come in and help her. He thrusted into her fast and hard, hurting her deeply and in areas she never knew existed. She finally gave up on her yelling for help as her voice began to crack, but instead whispered pleadings to him. He laughed as he saw the helplessness in her eyes and continued to carry out his pleasure. Rose yelled at the top of her lungs, despite the harsh feeling that run up her throat, as he began his release. She sobbed eventually calming down to silent whispers, closing her eyes in the hope that when she opened them again, she would wake to find it a nightmare.

Suddenly, he was pulled off of Rose and she heard the bang of skull and concrete colliding. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped at the sight before her. The Doctor had her attacker against the wall, and was punching him. The thing that stood out more though, was the look of wildness about his eyes. The image of a wild lion ripping into it's prey that she had seen on a documentary one day flashed across her mind and with the way the Doctor was going about his attack, she could see that happening.

"Doctor." She whispered.

The Doctor stopped his assault, but kept his arm against the blooded man to keep him against the wall.

"Please. Take me home." She begged him.

The Doctor turned to face the man who had held her captive not long ago.

"If you dare touch her, or even think of her, I will rip you to shreds. You tell everyone that. Got it?" He snarled at the now cowering man.

"Doctor, please stop it. You're scaring me." Rose whispered.

The Doctor stared down at her, his harsh looks fading away. He nodded and turned to the man.

"Now get going. And don't come near her again."

Her captive ran out, not looking back. The Doctor slowly kneeled down and untied the ropes that had held her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and frowned as he felt something warm and sticky.

"Rose…Rose you're bleeding."

"He took a whip to me."

The Doctor's face screwed up in hate and Rose placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"Doctor, please don't. I just want to go home."

The Doctor nodded and took off his long overcoat. He gently wrapped it around Rose and picked her up. He reached over and kissed her head comfortingly.

"Don't worry Rose. I'll have you home in no time."

Rose smiled slightly.

"Doctor?"

"Yes Rose?"

"What is it with you waiting five and a half hours before coming back for me."

The Doctor smiled lovingly at her.

"Always wait five and a half hours. Always."

Somewhere in a deep dark room, a solitary man sat staring at the CCTV which had been linked up within the building. As he watched the proceedings, he had grown gradually mad at the treatment of these people. However, his small amount of anger turned into a full fit of rage when he realised whom the woman was.

"Rose?"


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Not mine. Belongs to the BBC.

AN: I've already started chapter 15 so hopefully it wont take me long for another update! Enjoy.

The Doctor cradled Rose close to him as they walked quietly down the corridors of the ship in search of the TARDIS, stilling every time he heard the slightest noise. He didn't remember the corridors being this long. He frowned.

"What's wrong?" Rose's concerned voice echoed through the quiet corridor.

"Nothing." The Doctor replied, knowing that she would know he was lying.

"Doctor." Rose's tone of voice was enough to make him tell her the truth.

"I'm kind of…lost."

"What? You've got us lost!"

The Doctor looked down at her and grinned sheepishly.

"Kinda. We'll be fine. I'll use my amazing Time Lord skills to look through walls and stuff to find the TARDIS."

Rose raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, no way can you do that."

"Yes I can. I'm superior. Fantastic me. Can see for miles. Ouch!"

Rose burst into laughter as his head came into impact with a low hanging light.

"Oi, Mister-I-Can-See-Everything-Cause-I'm-A-Time-Lord, maybe you should put your glasses on."

The Doctor glared at her but inside he was smiling, pleased that she was back to normal despite what had just happened.

"Okay, maybe I was lying about the whole see through walls stuff."

Rose nodded and leaned he head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. The Doctor looked down at her, a small smile gracing her calm face. He jumped as he heard a light set of footsteps walking towards him and quickly looked for a place to hide. He jumped through the nearest door and waited for the footsteps to pass. As they moved further away, he peeked his head out. What greeted him was not what he expected. He had to make sure Rose never found out exactly who was here.

He waited till the figure turned the next corner before he dared to move more. He had no idea what would happen if they were heard, a lot of bad things probably. Very bad things.

He slowly crept along the corridor, turning at various corners, trying not to disturb the now sleeping form of him companion. He moved Rose in his arms slightly, trying to loose the numbness that always came with carrying people. He grinned when he finally recognised a corridor. Now he knew where he was. Well, he thought he did. He began the trek which he was sure to lead to the TARDIS but stopped suddenly. Guards were all along the corridor, and right in the middle of them was the TARDIS. He cursed under his breath and looked for a hiding place. He grasped at a handle behind him and bundled himself and Rose inside the room. He looked around his hiding place and smiled slightly when he was greeted with a rather comfortable room.

He gently placed Rose on a pile of cushions that were in one corner and sat down on a seat. He leaned back, his head resting lightly on the wall. He was getting to old for this. Way too old for this. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to loosen up the tension. All that was playing through his mind was the sound of screaming. Rose screaming in fear, pain and almost in realisation that she could not stop what was happening. Nothing was going to stop the screaming. Nothing was working. He leaned over; placing his head in his hands and took deep breaths, but couldn't stop the screaming. Now not only Rose's screams were echoing through his mind, but the screams on the millions of people he knew at this moment were dying as their universe burned out. It was times like these he wished he were a normal human, not a Time Lord. He wouldn't have to worry about seeing the flashes of universes collapsing, people and aliens alike burning as they reach their end.

The screams stopped instantly as Rose let out a small moan. The Doctor shot out of his seat and knelt beside her, checking if anything was wrong. Her eyes fluttered slightly and she smiled as the Doctor's face loomed into her eye line.

"Hi," she muttered lightly.

"Hi yourself." He grinned brightly at her.

"Where are we? This isn't the TARDIS, is it?"

The Doctor shook his head.

"No. Still in the building. There's a group of guards guarding the TARDIS. I could have just sneaked us out and got you home, but the TARDIS is in the way of the exit."

Rose nodded and sat up slowly.

"How are you feeling?" The Doctor asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay I guess. Bit sore."

"I'll take a proper look at you when I get you back to the TARDIS…" The Doctor trailed off, not sure whether he should continue his sentence or not.

"What is it, Doctor?"

"I'll need to do a few tests to determine if anything happened when he raped you. I know it wont be the nicest thing in the world, but I'll have to do it. Unless you'd rather I took you home straight away and your mum can take you to a hospital."

Rose grasped the Doctor's hand.

"I'd rather you did it. Besides, the doctor's at the hospital would just ask questions or get the police involved. Imagine telling them it was a guy from the future that did this to me. No. I trust you more."

The Doctor grinned and nodded, planting a kiss on Rose's forehead.

"Now, I'll just go see if the guards have gave up yet. You stay here."

Rose nodded and watched him as he retreated quietly out of the door. She looked around her surroundings, rubbing her arms as a chill swept through the air. Jumping slightly, she felt a jacket being placed around her shoulders and a familiar voice speaking to her.

"Don't want you getting cold. Now do you mind telling me what the hell you are doing here, Rose?"

Rose looked up into a pair of bright blue eyes she thought she would never see again.

"Oh my god. Doctor?"

The Doctor, her first Doctor with his over-large nose and adorably huge ears, was standing over her.

"Hello Rose."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Not mine! Never will be.

AN: You are very lucky that the bunnies wouldn't let me sleep until I wrote and posted this chapter. Enjoy the rare event of me posting two chapters rather closely to each other.

Rose felt tears well up in her eyes as she stared up at him.

"Oh my god, I thought I would never see you again."

The Doctor looked rather confused as she leapt up into his arms, crying. He went to wrap his arms around her but felt her wince.

"Something wrong." Concern mapped every feature of his face as he studied Rose.

"Just, this bloke that captured me. He whipped me and stuff. Just a bit tender."

The Doctor's brow furrowed. He placed his hand on her t-shirt and slowly lifted it up, glancing at the deep gashes across her stomach.

"Blimey. I'll take you back to the TARDIS, get that looked at."

Rose suddenly felt awkward.

"Well the thing is, you sort of already have."

The Doctor looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

Rose took a deep breath and stared right into his eyes.

"I'm from your future."

The Doctor nodded.

"Thought as much. You look a lot older than the Rose I just left at Jackie's."

Rose laughed.

"Six years older to be exact."

The Doctor's eyebrows rose.

"You've been with me for six years?"

Rose's smile wavered and she looked down.

"Ah, something happened. Yeah, you shouldn't tell me. Muck up the timeline and all that. Speaking of which, I must get going. Got to go get you, otherwise you wont be here."

Rose smiled then slowly reached up, kissing the Doctor caringly on his lips. The Doctor stiffened slightly, then relaxed, bringing his hand up to twist within the strands of her gold hair. As they broke off, the Doctor stared down at her.

"What was that for?"

Rose looked into his eyes, tears flowing out of hers.

"I miss you so much. It was my stupid fault that you left and now I miss you, even though you're still here."

The Doctor frowned.

"I take it I regenerated?"

Rose nodded, lowering her head to the floor.

"You can tell me if you want. Special powers, me. I can erase my memory. I'll remember what I need to, forget everything else."

Rose instantly stared up at him.

"And it wont mess up history?"

The Doctor shook his head.

"Nope, it won't. As long as I erase everything I hear, it'll be fine."

Rose nodded and swallowed.

"Well. Have you met Captain Jack yet?"

The Doctor frowned.

"No. Just dropped Adam off."

"Oh. Well you'll meet him soon. He'll come travelling with us, despite the fact that you hated him at first. Anyway, we got separated. You, Jack and me. Placed in different game shows on Satellite 5. Eventually, you and Jack found me, but I got transmitted to a different room, full of Daleks. You, off course saved me, but later on decided to send me back home. You knew you were going to get killed, because of the Delta Wave you were building. But I couldn't let you die. I worked with the TARDIS, you could say. I looked into her heart, I looked into the Time Vortex. I went back and tried to save you. I destroyed all the Daleks. But I was dying. I couldn't handle it. So you kissed me. You…you died because I wanted you to live. I came to save you but you still died. It's all my fault."

Rose buried her head in her hands and began to sob. The Doctor instantly wrapped her in his arms, careful not to hurt her.

"It's okay, Rose. I'd happily die for you again and again if I had to. You mean so much to me, I couldn't let anything happen to you."

Rose looked into his eyes.

"Really? You're not angry about what I did?"

The Doctor laughed.

"Off course I'm not angry. You did what you felt was right. That's why I picked you. You care for others, as well as yourself. Then again, I guess I'm slightly annoyed that you risked your life to save me."

Rose giggled slightly.

"I couldn't let you die. I never will be able to."

The Doctor nodded, then slowly slipped his jacket from around Rose and placed it on himself.

"Well, I better be off before the other me shows up. I'll go distract the guards, you run. Get home. And get those injuries looked at."

Rose nodded.

"Doctor?"

"Yeah, Rose?"

"Why are you in the parallel universe anyway? How did you get here?"

The Doctor cleared his throat, almost as if he was a professor about to give an extremely important lecture to his pupil.

"Well, I'm guessing the same way your Doctor got through. A whole in a universe. I'm assuming you two will be travelling back through there soon?"

"I'm not sure. I've lived here for five years now. I'll have to see what happens."

"What do you mean you've lived here for five years?"

Rose sighed and began to explain the whole story about the ghosts and Canary Warf. About being violently ripped from his side. About the months of depression and constant crying that she had suffered. After her tale, Rose felt almost guilty as a solitary tear rolled down the Doctor's cheek.

"Well, I got you back it would seem. That's all that matters. Now I really must go. I feel I may have stayed a bit longer than I should have. And it's going to be hell getting back through that hole."

Rose laughed.

"You arrived 3 days late. You brought me a necklace though. Said you stopped off at some planet where you could just give the description of the person the gift was for and it would instantly be made. Don't have it anymore. Don't have anything."

Rose began to feel tears well in her eyes when the Doctor placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Just get the other me to go get you something."

Rose grinned and nodded.

"Oh and Doctor. I know you are going to erase everything but will you just remember this one thing for me?"

"Sure Rose."

Rose took a deep breath, and held onto his hands, staring straight into his eyes.

"I love you. I always have."

The Doctor nodded.

"I know, Rose. I know. Now run. I wont even remember running from the guards. But I promise you Rose. I will remember that. I will never forget it."

And with that, he kissed her and ran through the door.

She heard a commotion, then her other Doctor burst in. Her doe eyed, floppy haired Doctor.

"Come on Rose. We've got seconds before they come back to surround the TARDIS. Something drew them off."

Rose nodded and moved as fast as she could to the TARDIS.

Once she got in, she swiftly excused herself, saying she needed a shower before they went back home.

As she wandered along the corridor, she felt the TARDIS guide her to a room she never knew existed. Rose touched the wall fondly.

"Hey. I'm back. I missed you. But what's wrong, girl? Need to show me something?"

Rose felt the wall hum underneath her palm, and she slowly opened the door. She gasped at the sight. Galaxies were swarming where the roof should be. She slowly walked into the room, glancing at the wonders around her. A single candle was lit in the middle of the room, and she slowly walked over to it. Beside it, a small box and an envelope lay. She picked up the box and untied the ribbon, her eyes widening as the box opened. She gently pulled the delicate necklace out of the box and gasped as the many jewels on it sparkled in the starlight. A solitary rose pendant was attached to it and Rose felt privileged that such a gift had been left for her. She immediately put the necklace around her neck, fingering the delicate rose gem.

She reached for the envelope and slowly opened it.

_Rose,_

_I promised you I would never forget. I told you I would never forget. Well this is my proof. The minute I left you in that building, I went in search for something as beautiful as you are. I'm afraid that nothing could match your beauty, inside and out. I know you must have told me some awful things for me to erase my memory, except those three words you said to me. I have to keep reminding myself it was you, and not the Rose who is currently asleep in her bed after meeting her dad. I'm sure you are aware that was the first time we made love, and I sincerely hope it will not be the last. You mean so much to me, and I never bring up the courage to tell you. I have a feeling I never will. I'm scared of your reaction, despite the fact I know it will be good. It's the domesticity. I swore of it. But if it meant being with you Rose, I'm sure I could deal with a little bit. _

_I must go however, knowing that one day you will read this letter and know how much I feel about you. How much I will always feel about you. _

_I love you, my Rose. I love you._

Rose felt tears spill over her cheeks as she read the letter she knew to be written from her first Doctor. Taking the letter and the box with her, she walked out of the room, still touching her necklace.


	16. Sorry

So Sorry!!

I'm sorry that you've had to wait so long for an update, but been rather busy and had a bout of writers block.

Now how about a consolation?

A trailer for Never Give Up.

Here you go:

http//www. youtube. com/ watch?v NLk0IS0bM2E

just get rid of the spaces!

Some sneaky clips for hints at future chaps since I'm being so evil!


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Not mine, never has been, never will be!

Rose slowly walked into the console room, looking around for the Doctor and laughing as she saw his head pop out from under the grating. The Doctor grinned as he heard her laugh.

"Thought you were going for a shower?"

Rose frowned in confusion then remembered.

"Oh, yeah. Got sidetracked. I thought maybe you could check the wounds first, make sure that there is nothing wrong with them."

The Doctor nodded and began to clamber out of the burrow he had made.

"Off you go to the medical bay, I'll be along in a moment."

Rose nodded and smiled slightly. As she turned to leave the room, she couldn't help but feel the Doctor's gaze heavy on her. She turned to face him with a questioning glance.

"Something the matter?"

The Doctor shook his head as if he was bringing himself out of a daydream.

"No. Nothing at all. Of you go!"

Rose giggled slightly and left the room, walking along the corridors that lead to the medical bay. She always hated that room, the whiteness almost blinding. She slowly pushed the door open and stared around it. Jumping slightly, she turned as a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

Rose nodded and turned to face the room.

"You've changed everything. More tidy. A lot more equipment."

The Doctor smiled slightly.

"Yeah. The joy of having a medical student on board. More excited about the medical appliances than all the other things in the TARDIS."

Rose nodded and clambered onto the bed. Slowly, she peeled off her t-shirt revealing dark strips of ripped up flesh, still with fresh blood seeping slowly out. The Doctor outwardly winced as he stared at her wounds, but hid it quickly and grabbed various things he would need. Slowly, as to not hurt her, he began to clean them up. He had never been so thankful for the advanced technology the TARDIS stored, as he was able to close up the wounds without the need of stitches. As all his machines whirred quietly as they began to shut down, he slowly traced his finger around her wounds. Rose gasped slightly, a small tingling of pain shooting across her stomach. The Doctor grasped her hand and looked straight into her eyes.

"Rose, I'm going to have to do a few more scans. I know what I saw when I walked into that room and I just want to know if he's damaged you internally in any way. Are you okay with that?"

Rose nodded, biting her lip in fear at the thought that her captor may have done damage to her.

The Doctor smiled slightly and grabbed a small handheld object. He pressed a button, his hand and the object hovering slightly over the tops of her thighs. Slowly he moved it upwards, looking at the screen. As he reached her abdomen he gasped, almost dropping the scanner.

"What? What is it?" Rose asked, worry evident in her voice.

"You're pregnant Rose. You're bloody pregnant."

AN: I know it's short, but I pretty much had to force myself into writing this 'cause things are going on in my life which made me not really be in the mood for writing. More will come soon, as I wasn't going to leave it their but I really wanted a cliffhanger. Thanks for bearing with me!


	18. Chapter 17

AN: Sorry it's taken me so long, but exams took over my life! But school holidays start next week, so there should be more updates, longer ones too! So, sorry and enjoy!

Rose blinked.

"What do you mean I'm bloody pregnant? How can I be?"

The Doctor looked up at her.

"Do I really need to give a biology lesson?"

Rose glared at him and slapped his arm.

"What I mean is how can I be when I've not slept with anyone since I left you five years ago."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her accusingly.

"Oh okay, maybe a few men, but the last one was a year ago. And then there was you last night. And that guy who…you know. How can you tell?"

The Doctor pulled on his specs, almost as if he needed them to aid him to give an explanation.

"The TARDIS has very advanced technology. She can tell within the first few hours of conception. Been rather handy in the past when I've had the odd companion sleep with an alien they've met on a random planet. Although, half of them don't realise that's what they've done. There's this planet where you just have to look someone in the eye and you get pregnant! And of course, I was stupid enough to forget about that and take Sarah-Jane there. Luckily the TARDIS managed to stop everything before it became too serious."

The Doctor looked up at Rose with a grin which fell as soon as he saw the annoyed look on Rose's face. He muttered an apology and looked back down at her stomach, smiling slightly.

"What are you so happy about?" Rose asked, anger clear in her voice.

"There's a baby in there. Think about it, Rose. The most magnificent thing in this universe is being created right inside you. Life is being created inside of you."

Rose shook her head.

"Problem is, Doctor, we know it can't be yours. Remember. You said it would be difficult for you to get me pregnant."

The Doctor nodded.

"I said it's not been done for a while, but it could happen."

"So, there is a small chance that the baby could be yours and a small chance it can belong to the man who raped me."

As Rose heard the words come out of her mouth, she only then realised what had happened to her. Tears sprang to her eyes. The Doctor noticed them and quickly enveloped her in a hug.

"Rose, you're safe. Everything is going to be fine. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

Rose buried her head further into the Doctor's chest; the double beat of his hearts soothing her. She smiled as she realised he was right. She was safe. Nothing was going to happen.

Suddenly, the TARDIS juddered to a halt, throwing Rose off the bed onto the Doctor. The Doctor looked up at Rose.

"Are you alright?"

Rose nodded.

"Yeah. You broke my fall. What the hell happened there?"

"You're home."

Rose grinned, but her smile faded quickly.

"Oh God, I have to tell mum."

A look of horror washed across the Doctor's face.

The first thing Rose felt as she walked out of the TARDIS was her mother's tight embrace.

"Oh, thank God you're all right Rose! Never ever do that to me again, do you hear?!"

Rose laughed, hugging her mum tightly.

"I'm fine mum don't worry."

Jackie grinned at the Doctor, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"I knew you'd find her."

The Doctor awkwardly held Jackie, making faces at Rose clearly showing his discomfort.

"Mum. I have something to tell you. Can we go inside?"

Jackie turned as she heard the seriousness in her daughter's voice.

"Yes, off course. Come on."

"I swear to God I'll bloody castrate you, I will!"

The Doctor jumped up, running behind the sofa, trying to keep out of Jackie's reach. They had explained everything. How they knew about the pregnancy and about the TARDIS being able to detect pregnancies early. The one thing they forgot to say was…

"Mum. It might not be his!"

This stopped Jackie dead in her tracks.

"What d'you mean it might not be his?"

Rose swallowed and brought her hand up to her neck, playing with the necklace that she had found in the TARDIS as a gift from her first Doctor.

"I was raped, mum."

Jackie was instantly at her daughter's side.

"Oh my God, Rose. Why didn't you say in the first place?"

"Because I knew you'd be like this! All cuddly and stuff. That's the last thing I want. I just want to continue my life as if nothing happened."

Jackie nodded.

"So you'll be keeping the baby then?"

Rose nodded.

"There's still a slight chance it could be the Doctor's. I'm not getting rid of that chance."

"Well, I can confirm if it's mine pretty soon. Well I should be able to. Once the organs are fully developed," the Doctor said.

Rose smiled.

"See mum, we'll know soon," she reached over to wrap her mother in a hug. "See. Everything will be fine."


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Not mine. Damn!

AN: Sorry that I haven't updated in so long, had a lack of inspiration! I'll have loads more over the next week, my writers block seems to have gone. Sorry again and thanks for sticking around!

Rose hadn't spoken to the Doctor in the few days that she had known about the pregnancy and it was starting to worry him. Every day she appeared more shut off from the world, concentrating on work or anything else. Just not him or the baby. He wandered along the corridor towards the room they used to share, before she had locked him out one night, hoping to get to talk to her. He knocked lightly on the door, hearing all movement inside stopping.

"Rose? Rose can I come in?" he asked tenderly.

"I'm busy, Doctor!" she yelled back, and the movement continued.

The Doctor sighed.

"I'm coming in Rose. I need to see how you're getting on. I need to have a quick check over you," the Doctor said, reaching inside his breast pocket for the sonic screwdriver. As he brought it out, Rose's door opened.

"I'm fine. See. Now go away," Rose said, trying to close the door but to no success, the Doctor's foot blocking its way.

"Rose talk to me! Tell me what the matter is! Please!" he begged, pushing the door further open. He frowned as he noticed bags on the bed. "You're going somewhere?" he asked confused.

Rose nodded.

"I don't care what Mickey says, they're keeping things about the rift from me. And I want to know what it is. So I'm going to Cardiff for a while. Alone," she said, looking at him purposefully.

"Rose, don't be daft! You can't in your condition! You'll damage…"

"My condition? You talk like I've got some deadly disease! Then again, considering it's more than likely belonging to that bastard who raped me, it probably is a disease!" she yelled at him, walking over to her bed to finish packing everything.

"Rose, not 'it', if you don't know about the sex then you might as well just say the baby. And Rose, honestly, calling a baby a disease! I thought you were better than that," he said, disappointed.

"Well Doctor, if it belongs to him, which _it_ probably does, then it is! And I don't want anything to do with it. I don't want anything to do with _him!_" Rose screamed, sitting down on the bed, sobs breaking free.

The Doctor moved to her side almost instantly, but was pushed away.

"Don't touch me! Just don't! All men are just as bad. Just stay as far away from me as you can! I don't want anything to do with you. This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't came back! Just go away!"

The Doctor gaped at Rose.

"Rose, you don't mean that. Look lets just talk about this. Let me help you. I want to help you!" he said desperately.

"Well I don't want you to! I'm going to Cardiff, I'm booking an appointment with the hospital there and I'm getting rid of this _thing_ and then I'm going to figure out what the hell is going on! Because no one seems to think I need to know when I'm the person who understands how to deal with situations like this!" Rose yelled quickly, grabbing her bag and walking out the room.

"Rose! Rose come back here now! You're not thinking straight, you don't know what you're saying. Please Rose, that baby isn't just yours. There's still a chance it could be mine! Please Rose, don't get rid of the baby!"

Rose continued walking, grabbing her jacket and handbag, then lifted the keys to her dad's jeep.

"I'm getting rid of it and that's the end of discussion. Try and find me and I swear to God, you'll regret it!" she yelled at him before walking out the door and shoving the bags in the back of the jeep.

"Rose…please…please don't leave me!" he begged, rushing to her side.

"Now you know how it feels to be left behind and never know if the person you love is coming back!" she said harshly as she opened the door to the drivers seat, jumping in, and jammed the keys in to start the engine.

Before the Doctor could protest, she was gone.


	20. Chapter 19

AN: Sorry for the long wait, haven't had a chance to write. Hope you enjoy! This is when those who've watched the trailer will start seeing everything make sense.

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.

Rose pulled up at a small roadside restaurant, the need for rest taking over her. She slowly got out of the jeep and moved to sit on a bench just outside the restaurant, taking in the slightly fresh air. She closed her eyes, a small amount of regret running through her as what she had done played through her mind. She couldn't get the image of the Doctor so hurt out of her head.

He deserved it…didn't he? She couldn't even think why she should be blaming him. It wasn't actually his fault that everything had happened to her. She was the stupid one who ran off when he told her she shouldn't.

She stood up quickly, trying to get over the guilt of her argument with the Doctor, quickly walking into the restaurant, sitting at the furthest table from the bar but the closest to the door. Smiling lightly at the waitress, she ordered things even she found strange together.

-------

"I don't know what's got into her!" Jackie yelled.

The Doctor sighed, squished on the couch, head in hands.

"I do. She's mad at everything that's happened since I showed up. And incredibly annoyed at the fact that Pete and Mickey never told her anything about what they found in Cardiff. Why didn't you tell her?" he asked, his head coming up to glare at Pete.

Pete put his hands up in defence.

"Don't blame me! Mickey said if she knew what was going on she'd get to Cardiff as soon as she could. Mickey told me that she can't know…"

"Can't know what?" The Doctor almost yelled, standing up to face both Mickey and Pete.

Mickey sighed, launching into a full-blown explanation.

-------

Rose slowly got into the jeep, confused as to how the waitress had realised she was pregnant so quickly. She looked down at her stomach, frowning when she realised she already had a bump. Now that was odd. She'd only been pregnant for about a week as far as she could tell. She shouldn't have a bump.

She sighed, guessing that whatever that alien was it sure made pregnancy speed up.

"Oh fantastic," she said to herself sarcastically as she drove away towards Cardiff.

-------

"And you waited till now to tell me?" the Doctor yelled at Mickey.

"We didn't know it would mean this much!" Mickey defended.

"Are you joking me!?! If Rose gets there before we do then we can forget trying to keep her safe! Who knows, she could attempt to stay there, attempt to help out. Oh you stupid, stupid fools!"

"You're the stupid one! You're the one that let Rose go!" Mickey yelled back, moving closer to the Doctor.

The Doctor made to yell at Mickey again but was stopped by a light tug on his jacket. He turned round, smiling lightly at Jack, kneeling down.

"Hello," he said with a light grin.

"You'll get Rose back. She said you always would," Jack said, his bright brown eyes showing too much trust for a boy his age.

"I'll try. I will Jack," the Doctor said, pulling the small boy into a hug.

-------

Rose pulled up at the front of the tourist information centre used as a hidden entrance. She got out the jeep, locking it, before walking in. Sighing when she saw that it was empty, she reached forward to where the button to open the door down into the hub was, pushing it. She shivered, her hands going round herself as she walked along the dark, cold corridor that lead into the hub.

-------

The Doctor stood at the door, his hand grasping Jackie's tightly.

"I'll get her back. I promise you Jackie."

Jackie nodded.

"I know you will. You'd regret it if you didn't."

The Doctor laughed before walking out to join Mickey, Pete and Jake who were standing around one of the Torchwood vehicles.

"Why can't we use the TARDIS?" Mickey asked as they got into the SUV.

"If Rose hears it she'll try and get away before we get to her. This is the easiest way, if not longer."

Mickey nodded, sitting back, turning to Jake with a shrug.

The Doctor sighed as the SUV started moving. He just hoped he got there in time.

-------

Rose smiled, her arms wrapped around Gwen.

"It's nice to see you in your natural habitat for once," she said with a laugh as she pulled away from the hug.

Gwen grinned.

"Always London, never Cardiff. They just insist that Torchwood members meet there every so often."

Rose nodded.

"Dad's idea. Means our lot don't have to move. Unfortunate for you, means I only get to see three of you!"

Gwen laughed.

"Tosh and Owen have the day off. You have no idea how hard it was trying to persuade Tosh to leave her desk with the rift activity. Hang on, I'll get my boss. He's got some person in with him. They went into his office and haven't came out the past three hours. Poor Ianto's been stuck with me."

Rose laughed, sitting down on the couch as Gwen chapped lightly on her boss's door. Rose looked around, wondering what sort of tech they had here.

"Hello Rose."

Rose's head spun round quickly when she heard the voice.

"Jack? How the hell did you get here?" she asked, throwing herself at him.

"How do you know it's not a parallel version of me?" he asked with a laugh, picking Rose up.

"I searched. There isn't a Jack Harkness in this era yet, hasn't been in the past either. So that means you only just showed up?"

Jack put Rose down, nodding.

"There's a rift in our original Cardiff, as you know. Everyone here is my original team, we some how got switched to this universe, as the lot who were originally here got switched to ours. How that happened, I don't know. Which is why I have a certain someone from our universe with us. Someone I'm beyond happy had followed the rift activity to the Hub in your original world." Jack pointed to his office door.

Rose turned and grinned.

-------

The Doctor gasped as he felt his memories alter slightly.

"Too late," he muttered, turning to Pete. "History's being altered."

-------

"Leave you with your mother and get stuck with a future you. Hello Rose," came a soft Northern voice.

"Doctor?" Rose squealed.


End file.
